Make a memory
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Aprovecha que la boda de Bella es en Forks para recuperar las pocas cosas que aún quedaban en lo que antes había sido su hogar. —Oneshot. Charlie&Reneé.


**T****ítulo: **(You want to) make a memory

**Fandom**: Twilight

**Pairing**: Charlie&Renée

**Disclaimer**: ¿míos? no.

**Summary**: Aprovecha que la boda de Bella es en Forks para recuperar las pocas cosas que aún quedaban en lo que antes había sido su hogar. —Oneshot. Charlie&Reneé.

**Nota**: esto está basado más que nada en mis headcanons, so. gracias a ellie por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«I dug up this old photograph, look at all that hair we had.  
It's bittersweet to hear you laugh.  
Your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask.»  
:-:

Aprovecha que la boda de Bella es en Forks para recuperar las pocas cosas que aún quedaban en lo que antes había sido su hogar. Es lo suficiente para llevar en una caja; vasos, libros, juguetes de Bella y ropa que quizá ahora no le quedaría o preferiría no usar. Es rápido porque Charlie lo tenía acomodado todo desde que se dio cuenta que ver las cosas de Reneé le traían recuerdos que prefería evitar y el pensamiento de que Bella estaba creciendo y él no iba a estar ahí para presenciarlo era demasiado doloroso. Reneé lo revisa, asegurándose de que esté todo lo que quiere.

«Charlie, ¿las fotos?» porque es lo que falta. Es el único álbum que comenzó y nunca fue capaz de terminar. Está segura que sólo son fotos de Bella de bebé, pero ella necesita esas, las necesita porque Bella se casa y se irá y Reneé en serio no está preparada para ello.

Charlie frunce el ceño porque las únicas fotos que recuerda tener son las que aún están colgadas en su pared y sobre algunos de sus muebles (y esa que guarda en el cajón del buró al lado de su cama, esa de ellos tres que Billy tomó sin que se dieran cuenta).

«¿Fotos?» pero Reneé no lo escucha, porque simplemente se limita a subir la escalera hacia el cuarto de Charlie, donde está casi segura que deben estar. Cree recordar vagamente que lo dejó en la parte de arriba del closet junto con libros de cocina que nunca pudo molestarse en leer. Charlie la sigue, con su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más y farfullando algo que ni él mismo entiende.

Cuando entra a su cuarto, la encuentra en la puerta de el closet, estirada todo lo que puede, tirando algunas de sus camisas y desacomodando sus zapatos en el proceso.

«¡Ajá!» grita cuando sus dedos tocan una de las esquinas de el álbum; se estira un poco más, quedando con sólo uno de sus pies en punta mientras el otro se levanta un poco para darle equilibrio; hay algo encima de él así que se limita a jalarlo lentamente hasta que salga un poco del borde y ella pueda agarrarlo bien. Hay bastante más polvo de la que esperaba así que no se sorprende tanto cuando estornuda de repente. Cae al piso sentada con el álbum aún en sus manos pero la caja que había encima no tenía tapa y ahora el piso está cubierto por fotos que Reneé está segura no había visto.

Charlie se acerca, expresión preocupada, preguntándole si está bien y extendiendo su mano para levantarla, pero Reneé niega con la cabeza y se pone de rodillas, comenzando a juntar las fotos esparcidas por el piso.

«¿De dónde sacaste estas fotos, Charlie?» lo dice quedito, más para ella que para él básicamente. Alza la cabeza, riendo y señalando a una de las fotos en su mano. «¿Es esto de...?»

«Sí,» la interrumpe, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello, porque sabe qué preguntará, porque esa es la primera foto de ellos dos juntos, aquella que alguien tomó sin que se dieran cuenta el día que se conocieron.

«Por Dios, mi cabello» y ríe abiertamente, con los ojos brillantes y pequeñas arrugas a su alrededor. Charlie sonríe, siempre le ha gustado verla reír.

Reneé continúa juntando todas las fotos, apilándolas una encima de otra antes de sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Alza la mirada hacia Charlie, preguntándole que si qué espera, que se siente a su lado para que puedan verlas. La esquina del álbum está encajándose en uno de sus muslos y por un momento no puede dejar de estornudar y resistir el impulso de rascar sus manos, pero a Reneé no podría importarle menos; nunca antes había visto esas fotos, ni siquiera sabía que existían, y le emociona.

Charlie se sienta a su lado sólo porque sabe que Reneé no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera, están a un brazo de distancia así que ella se mueve hasta que están hombro con hombro y ambos pueden ver lo que sostiene en sus manos. Charlie se remueve, incómodo, hasta que Reneé le golpea suavemente el hombro y le dice que no sea ridículo y le diga de dónde las sacó.

«Estas,» dice tomando unas pocas de Bella en La Push. «las tomó Billy la primera vez que lo fuimos a visitar.»

Conforme las fotos pasan, Charlie habla más y más, sonriendo tenuemente, aún removiéndose incómodo de vez en cuando. Reneé no puede evitar que la nostalgia la invada, porque este es Charlie, _su_ Charlie, aquél que hacía chistes malos quedito sólo para que ella los escuchara y riera; aquél que sostenía su mano cuando nadie más los veía mientras se sonrojaba y evitaba verla a los ojos; aquél que salió a mitad de la noche mientras el cielo parecía caerse sólo para conseguirle la comida que ella quería; aquél que pintó las paredes de un amarillo luminosos en un vano intento por que ella se quedara ahí.

Por un momento, es como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si esta fuera la primera vez que estuvieran ahí y Bella aún estuviera dormida en su cuna en lugar de a punto de casarse. Por un momento, es como si nunca se hubieran separado y todo estuviera bien.

Reneé ríe fuertemente, olvidando que afuera llueve y ella odia ese lugar, que es tarde y ella debió haberse ido hace fácil una media hora porque Phil la espera y mañana su única hija se casa y la deja; así que cuando su teléfono suena no puede evitar asustarse.

Cuando contesta, aún la risa es palpable en sus palabras. Cuando Phil le pregunta si ha pasado algo, si todo está bien, Reneé por un momento no entiende, pero mira el reloj y es tarde y todo vuelve. Le dice que no, que esté tranquilo, que ya está a punto de irse, que no tiene por qué preocuparse. La sonrisa de Charlie se desvanece conforme Reneé habla, apurada, juntando todo una vez más y guardándolo para levantarse; Charlie se levanta también, hombros un tanto caídos y una mirada de resignación.

Asiente simplemente cuando Reneé cuelga y le dice que debe de irse, con media sonrisa y como si en serio lo sintiera. Bajan las escaleras y Reneé casi olvida la caja por la que ha ido, porque está apurada y nerviosa y necesita dormir. Le da las gracias a Charlie, lo abraza rodeándole con un brazo y besa su mejilla; le grita que buenas noches cuando va a mitad del camino y Charlie sólo sonríe, viendo cómo se marcha de nuevo.


End file.
